life line thinger
by Randomly-Andie
Summary: a story of a boy who had a rough life


"The sounds of the train coming from afar. The cold air on my arms as I walk the railroad tracks. I freeze as the bitter coldness attacks my revealing skin. I'm Jarred Peek, and I am running away from home. There was so much stress on my life back there. Back where my foster parents secretly destroyed and ruined my life, while making the social workers believe I was the happiest boy alive. Here comes the train I better hop it, and take a ride till I get to Briggisberg. I will be safe there from anyone. Once I see Ryan, which is my friend who is hiding me from my foster parents…

…Oh no! They found me. Here I will leave my journal, for if they find it I will be in trouble… again."

Jarred left his journal on the ground for the next person that was to walk by, to find it. If you are reading this, you just picked up Jarred's journal and after reading this you could save him. The story of Jarred Peek is bewildering and unclear. Here is his story.

_April.06/2004_

"_Here I sit with my hands on my head I am six years old… my parents have passed away. Now all my happiness is drained. The social workers seem to like me so that is a bonus for me. I may get a good placement for a home. This makes me feel a little bit better. This grieving however will probably never go away. Please tell me journal, why my parents had to leave me at this age."_

_April.07/2004_

"_They found me a placement, I am rather excited for this move. I will finally have a home, this makes me really happy . I packed everything last night after the first entry so hopefully everything will be as great as they say. The foster parents seem nice so I will enjoy every minute I have with them."_

At this point in Jarred's journal. Jarred has lost his parents and has dealt with it well. For a boy his age he wouldn't know any better than the next big thing coming so he is alright with things for now. He loses his journal for a couple months after this entry, and during this time he finds his foster parents are extremely nice. Maybe a little too nice. Could it be only a put on act for what is to come? Jarred finds his the journal in June. He reads what he wrote two months prior, he writes again.

_June.15/2004_

"_School is almost over with this year. My foster couldn't be any nicer if they tried. I love them possibly more than my real mom and dad. I am so happy. It's hard to believe that people could be so nice. I love them so much they're my new family. Well Journal I will write to you in a few days. For now I hide you under my pillow wear I leave the picture of my real mommy and daddy."_

Jarred seems to have forgotten his journal under his pillow for years. Over the years his foster parents couldn't be anymore good to him if they tried they treated him with the utmost respect. As if he was their own. Jarred met a boy named Ryan when Jarred had turned eight. They would be together everyday together nothing could keep them apart. Jarred started growing an attraction to Ryan a very strong one. Knowing Ryan for five years made Jarred fall in love. Then something blew them farther apart than a bomb ticking and exploding in one's hands. Jarred's house burned down, along with his foster parents. The fire started in the kitchen which was farthest from Jarred's room. His belongings were the least harmed in the house. And while gathering what he could find. He came across his journal under his bed. In his surprise to him finding his journal he thought he may write in it again.

_September.16/2011_

"_Oh my! I am sorry journal for leaving you alone so long in the dust. I have so much to talk about and so little time. As I remember the last time I wrote, I said I would write in a couple days. So I will try and sum up what has happened over the last seven years. Well I remember my birthday being two days after I put you under my pillow. It was a great birthday, the first birthday where my parents did not attend to. I miss them a lot. You still never told me why my parents left me journal. I guess that's my fault for losing you. I am sorry. When I turned eight I met _this_ boy named Ryan Letha. After years of being friends. My attraction towards him is more than I had anticipated, I love him. I'm scared to tell him or anyone right now. I thought I loved girls but, Ryan… he takes my breathe away. One day I was choking on some food and he gave me CPR ha ha ha. It felt better than a him just saving my life. It felt like a kiss. Oh dear journal please make Ryan love me back. Anyways other than Ryan something terrible just happened. The foster parents I learned to love so dearly. They have died just like my real parents. The social workers are letting me stay at Ryan's house till they find me a new placement. I hope I get to live with Ryan. See his beauty everyday of my life. Journal this boy is my angel and I love him."_

Jarred now is confused about his sexuality for he has fallen in love with his best friend. The person that makes him most happy in life. He is scared to admit his attraction out of his friendship with Ryan. He doesn't want Ryan to dislike Jarred for such an attraction. Over the next few days Jarred has held his journal tight to him reading over the words "_I love him_" Over and Over again. He truly does love Ryan, but is to scared to admit it to himself, to Ryan and the world.

Over time Jarred hears of his new placement. He doesn't like what he hears, but is glad to here that he receives a good family placement.

_September. 27/2011_

"_Hey journal it's Jarred again. I found out I get a new family. It's not the same as my last one or my real one, but it's a family. I have gotten Ryan to agree to hold hands with me; he just thinks it's out of friendship. I want it to be more. Now I will never get a chance with Ryan though because I am moving to Wembleton which is so far away. I will miss you Ryan. I love you ._

_P.S oxoxoxoxoxoxox" _

Ryan is Jarred's only person he cares about now. Jarred has lost his family… twice, and his house and his mind. Jarred has little left in the world, and hates life.

Jarred moved away the 30th of September to meet his new family. His new family consists of an old father, mother and a child.

_September. 30/2011_

"_I met my new family today. They seem nice just like my last one. The father looks evil and psychotic like that one scientist from the 50's … Albert Einstein I think his name was. Yes that's it. The mother she is short and fat with crows feet at her eyes. She has a very distinct smell of coffee on her breath and of cheese. That child they have is really filthy. The words that come out of that monster's mouth is atrocious and disgusting. She smells like the mother except more like dung. I miss Ryan a lot, I wish I could hold his hand one more time. I love him so much._

_P.S I love you Ryan oxoxoxoxoxox"_

Jarred kept everything he owned to himself. The family was nice at the start but as soon as the social worker left, their act was off and they were cruel. Jarred had no dinner the first night and nearly starved to death. The mother would beat him daily. Jarred stopped crying after awhile and didn't tell anyone. He thought it was pointless no one would believe him. He kept one thing in his mind to keep him alive. His love for his best friend that was so dear to him. He wrote in his Journal again. Night after night.

_September. 31/2011_

"_It was all an act. This family hates me. I couldn't hate a soul, I would love them if they showed love. There is something wrong with them. They didn't give me dinner they locked me in the cold basement I am scared. So very scared. I wish Ryan was here. I just wish it. I am crying tears so many tears I cannot stop. Someone save me please. Someone. Save me._

_P.S Ryan I love you. You are on my mind all the time. You are keeping my strength. Thank-you oxoxoxoxoxoxox" _

_October. 15/2011_

"_The mother has gotten bored of beating me. She took away all my belongings. So I am locking you journal so no one can get in and read this. When I bought you the store worker gave me two keys. But you already knew that Journal didn't you? I gave the second one away in case I lost mine so I would be able to open you if something like this were to happen._

_P.S I love you Ryan oxoxoxox (hug's and lots of kisses) _

_If it were only true I would be so happy to give you these hugs and kisses"_

The mother took away all the belongings and soon after found the journal. She couldn't figure out what it was she just knew it was Jarred's and that he liked it very much. So she hid it with everything else. She got the little girl to come and hit him with a baseball bat when she was bored of hitting Jarred. During the hitting at one time Jarred's photo of his real parents had fallen out of his pocket. The little girl picked it up and had burned it right in front of Jarred. He died on the inside every emotion was crushed. He would only wish Ryan would soon find him.

One day the family went out after beating Jarred to a bloody pulp. The little girl was the last one in the basement before coming to see him, and the brainless monster left the key to his chains in the basement. He reached with his foot over to the key, and was able to pull it towards him. He freed himself from the chains. He quickly launched up and ran for the door. He ran to the front closet of the house and found his journal and key. He grabbed something warm to wear and decided he hated it there. He was leaving for Briggisberg and he would do anything to be with Ryan. He phoned Ryan and told him that he was coming for a visit. Ryan told Jarred to stay as long as Jarred had wanted. Jarred left the house as soon as he heard the voice of the mother entering the front door of the house. Jarred smashed the kitchen window open and ran. He could hear the mother and father screaming and throwing stuff. He didn't listen he headed towards the centre of town so he could make them follow him. The he would head a different direction when he got there which would confuse them. He headed for the train tracks.

_November. 5/2011_

"_The sounds of the train coming from afar. The cold air on my arms as I walk the railroad tracks. I freeze as the bitter coldness attacks my revealing skin. I'm Jarred Peek, and I am running away from home. There was so much stress on my life back there. Back where my foster parents secretly destroyed and ruined my life, while making the social workers believe I was the happiest boy alive. Here comes the train I better hop it, and take a ride till I get to Briggisberg. I will be safe there from anyone. Once I see Ryan, which is my friend who is hiding me from my foster parents…"_

_November. 6/2011_

"_I am with my lover. I am almost ready to tell him my feelings for him. I am still not sure. It would help journal if you gave me the advice I needed. Well I am thankful I am finally with Ryan . Parents were asking how long I was staying so I lied. I told them I have no school for a month because there was grieving over three teachers that had died and our principal of a house fire. They will find out soon I am sure. You hold ever secret of mine journal. I love you. I love Ryan more he makes me so happy. He is my lover and doesn't know it yet._

_P.S I love you Ryan"_

_November. 18/2011_

"_Ryan's parents love me a lot. I have one problem though there is the newspaper and it's saying I am missing. I really hate media. They can mind their own business, they will make everything for me a mess. I just want to stay happy with Ryan. We cuddled it made my heart feel warm._

_P.S I love you Ryan"_

_November. 26/2011_

"_The month is almost over and Ryan's parents are getting worried. I have gone through so much to be with Ryan maybe I should just tell him my feelings. I think I will tonight. Because I love him. No wait. Maybe tomorrow I will. Tomorrow is the big day then. I love him so much journal._

_P.S I love you Ryan._

_November.27/2011_

"_I can hear Ryan's parents on the phone….. Hmmm …. I will start walking outside._

…_Oh no! They found me. Here I will leave my journal, for if they find it I will be in trouble… again. I shall lock you now_

_P.S I love you Ryan…bye forever… my lover. "_

The person who picked up this locked book is you. The one with the key. Is you Ryan. You unlocked it you looked at the first page. You watched them drag away your best friend. What will you do?

Ryan was the only one who could have opened the book, and he found it. He had seen Jarred's name in the top right corner of the journal and seen the lock. He took the key off his chain necklace and opened it. He started reading it. Every entry made him more confused. He wish he had had the chance to tell Jarred he loved Jarred as well. Ryan had a journal of his own that he always wrote "_Jarred is the boy I dream to marry_" everyday since he met Jarred. Deep down Ryan was in love with Jarred. Ryan wanted to save Jarred so he made his attempt. Ryan found himself clutching the journal to his heart. With tears forming on his eyes he began to cry a lot. His secret he hid from Jarred would kill Jarred's heart. Ryan had burnt down Jarred's house thinking they would be able to live together. By doing that he had ruined Jarred's life. He wanted to make it all better for Jarred as much as he could.

Ryan ran after Jarred and pushed the mother to the ground. Turned around and kicked the father in the leg. The father fell which gave Jarred enough time to run. Jarred grabbed Ryan's hand and they ran off together. Holding hands.

"Ryan," Jarred started "You have my journal."

"I read it…" Ryan began "I love you too!"

Jarred gave a smile and hugged him tightly. They kissed passionately. Jarred to Ryan's hand to his heart and from what Ryan could tell Jarred's heart had sped up.

"We need to hide from the world now, we cannot be found." stated Jarred while peering into his lover's eyes.

"I know I have an uncle that knows my feelings for you, he would surely help,. He loves me a lot and wants me happy, and he's rich so he will help us with school and hiding" Ryan replied while hugging Jarred tighter and closer to him.

"Okay. Well we better go quick before they find us." Jarred said with a kiss to Ryan's nose.

"Yes. Follow me." Ryan took Jarred's hand and they started walking away.

Jarred followed Ryan to Ryan's uncles house which was in the next two towns away. So back on the train they went. Jarred and Ryan's story of love is far from over. This is the beginning. Happily ever afters do not exist. These young lovers are so naïve. For the hurt that is to come towards them this love will make them feel a painful life. Misery and misfortune is all they will feel in the end. Until next time.


End file.
